Lothario
Lothario You have always had a way with the gentlemen and/or ladies, depending on your preference. You've made your way through life by drifting from one romantic entanglement to another, although many of them may have been quite shallow. You might have children you don't know about, and you certainly have left a trail of broken hearts behind you. Skill Proficiencies Deception, Persuasion Tool Proficiencies Any one musical instrument Languages Any one Equipment Three love letters from different lovers, bouquet of flowers, comb, 4 candles, blanket, bottle of wine, basket of strawberries, tinderbox, fancy-looking common clothes, leather pouch with 5 gp Feature LOVER'S DANCE You are usually able to find food and lodging by seducing someone when you are in a community of any real size. You have a knack for finding appropriate targets for your flirtations. However, you sometimes cross paths with old lovers, whose stance regarding you may vary from nostalgia to murderous rage. Suggested Characteristics A Lothario is likely to have traveled from place to place, as leaving a string of broken hearts behind you may lead to being driven out of town. Some Lotharios merely use their paramours, while others truly love them, but are fickle. Personality Trait d8 --- Personality Trait 1 --- I fall in and out of love at the drop of a hanky. 2 --- I admire poetry, song and art. 3 --- I appear to think very highly of myself, yet am secretly insecure. 4 --- I don't take life seriously, and make jokes and japes constantly. 5 --- I have a secret wish to die dramatically for a cause (or for love). 6 --- I use flattery to try to ingratiate myself with everyone. 7 --- I am distrustful of everyone. 8 --- When I have money, I am generous and like to treat others with it. Ideal d6 --- Ideal 1 --- Love. I believe that love can conquer all, and that it is the best way to solve problems. (Good) 2 --- Pleasure. It is right to do that which brings oneself the most pleasure. (Chaotic) 3 --- Independence. I am a free spirit- no one tells me what to do. (Chaotic) 4 --- Manipulation. I love to toy with other peoples' emotions. (Evil) 5 --- Loyalty. I do everything I do in service to a higher organization or goal. (Lawful) 6 --- Social Advancement. I will advance to a higher station in society. (Any) Bond d6 --- Bond 1 --- My parents depend on me for their needs, and I won't let them down. 2 --- I still pay frequent visits to the spot where I first made love to the first person I loved, before they were taken from me. Now that site holds precious memories for me. 3 --- Though there may be others, one of my children is more precious to me than life itself. 4 --- I would do anything to protect a member of the gender of my preference. 5 --- I will not fight one with whom I have shared my hospitality, nor one who has shared his or her hospitality with me. 6 --- I believe in the superiority of my own culture over others, both those of other races and those of other cultures within my race. Flaw d8 --- Flaw 1 --- If the opportunity to sleep with someone of my preferred race(s) and gender(s) comes up, I'll put aside my responsibilities to pursue it. 2 --- I'm not entirely clear on when to take 'No' for an answer. 3 --- I judge members of my preferred race(s) and gender(s) on a very shallow, superficial basis. 4 --- I have a hard time controlling my drinking. 5 --- At the most inappropriate moments, I tell highly off-color jokes. 6 --- I am convinced of my handsomeness or beauty and think that others will give me my way because of my looks. 7 --- When someone else is trying to make a move on a lady or gentleman that is my type, I always swoop in to try to steal him or her away for myself. 8 --- I refuse to take responsibility for the broken hearts and children I leave in my wake, and might even refuse to acknowledge any children. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=24&catid=1#ixzz3eygv61zI